lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schlacht auf dem Pelennor
, , 20px Dúnedain des Nordens |KONTRAHENT2= , rim, Ostlinge aus Rhûn und Variags aus Khand |BEFEHLSHABER1=20px Théoden †, 20px Éomer, 20px Gandalf, 20px Imrahil, 20px 20px 20px Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn |BEFEHLSHABER2=20px Gothmog †, 20px Hexenkönig v. Angmar † 20px Unbekannter Herrscher der Haradrim † |TRUPPENSTÄRKE1= Buch: 7000-8000 Männer der Garde des Minas Tirith+1000 Überlebende von Osgiliath 3000 Hilfstruppen aus dem Süden in Gondor 2000 Dol Amroth Ritter 6000 Rohirrim Kavallerie 4000 Mann aus Lebennin 30 Dúnedain des Nordens Film: 4000-5000 Männer der Garde des Minas Tirith in Minas Tirith 6000 Rohirrim Kavallerie Unbekannt Zahl der Eidbrecher |TRUPPENSTÄRKE2= Buch: 40.000-50.000 Orks aus Minas Morgul und Mordor 30.000 Mann aus Rhûn 18.000 Haradrim+40 Mûmakil 7000 Mann aus Khand Film: 200.000 Orks 20.000-30.000 Mann aus Rhûn 2000-3000 Mann aus Khand Später um 1000 Haradrim Soldaten+20 Mûmakil verstärkt. |VERLUSTE1=Tausende von Gondor Krieger und Rohirrim Soldaten, wie auch viele Zivilisten möglicherweise verletzt. |VERLUSTE2=Fast vollständige Zerstörung der Angreifer. Überlebenden flohen. |NOTIZEN= |ÜBERBLICK= }} Die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor war die größte und wichtigste Auseinandersetzung des Ringkrieges. Sie fand auf den Pelennor-Feldern rund um die Hauptstadt Gondors, Minas Tirith statt und führte zu einem Zusammenschluss der Streitkräfte Gondors und Rohans. Ihnen gelang es, die Truppen Mordors zu besiegen und den Hexenkönig von Angmar, als mächtigsten Feind nach Sauron, zu vernichten. Vorgeschichte Aufrüsten Während des andauernden Ringkrieges, rückte das Reich Gondor in den Fokus von Sauron und den Truppen Mordors. Der dunkle Herrscher hatte zwar schon länger den Plan geschmiedet, das Reich zu unterwerfen, doch hatte er erst jetzt die militärische Stärke, um eine Offensive gegen Gondor wagen zu können. Unter der Führung der Nazgûl und dem Hexenkönig von Angmar begannen die Truppen Saurons, Mordor zu verlassen und gegen Gondor vorzurücken. Dieses Vordringen blieb allerdings nicht unbemerkt, da man in Gondor die Kriegsvorbereitungen Mordors bereits längere Zeit beobachtet hatte. Dennoch war die Zahl der heranrückenden Ork-Armee groß genug, um die Verteidiger des Reiches vor ernste Probleme zu stellen. Auch wenn die Übermacht zu groß war, bemannte man die Außenposten des Reiches und hoffte so, die feindlichen Truppen möglichst lange von der Hauptstadt Minas Tirith und den bewohnten Gebieten Gondors fernhalten zu können und ein Eindringen der Orks in das Land vielleicht sogar komplett zu verhindern. Außerdem entschied man sich, die Signalfeuer zu entzünden, durch die die Unterstützung der Rohirrim aus Rohan und anderer Kämpfer erbeten wurde. In dieser Phase des Rüstens traf der Zauberer Gandalf in Minas Tirith ein und brachte, alleine durch sein Auftreten, bereits Hoffnung unter die Bewohner und Verteidiger der Stadt. Allerdings wurde er nicht von allen willkommen geheißen, da unter anderem der Truchsess Gondors, Denethor II., Vorbehalte gegen Gandalf hegte. Trotz alledem erkannte Denethor, dass Gondor Hilfe benötigte, weshalb er zusätzlich zu den Feuern einen Boten mit dem roten Pfeil nach Rohan schickte, um die Rohirrim um Théoden als Unterstützung zu gewinnen. Tatsächlich verfehlte die symbolische Aufforderung um Unterstützung seine Wirkung nicht und Théoden rief die Rohirrim zur Heerschau. Wenig später brachen sie nach Gondor auf. Auch aus anderen Lehen erhielt Minas Tirith Unterstützung: Forlong, der mit 200 Männern aus Lossarnach kam, 300 Soldaten aus dem Ringló-Tal unter ihrem Herrn Dervorin. 500 Bogenschützen aus dem Morthondtal, sowie mehrere hundert Menschen aus verschiedensten Orten, die die verschiedensten Berufe hatten und teilweise gar keine Soldaten waren. Zuletzt trafen auch noch 300 Mann aus den Grünen Bergen unter ihrem Anführer Hirluin, sowie eine Reiterei von 700 Mann aus Dol Amroth in Minas Tirith ein. Trotz aller Unterstützung waren die Verteidiger dem Militär Mordors immer noch weit unterlegen. Erste Auseinandersetzungen Das vorrückende Ork-Heer erreichte schließlich die Grenzen Gondors, wo sie auf die neu befestigten Grenzposten des Landes trafen. Schon bald fielen die ersten dieser Posten, da sie gegen die Zahl der Orks wenig ausrichten konnten. Im Norden überschritten die Orks den Großen Strom und stürmten dabei Cair Andros, im Westen griffen sie Osgiliath an. Zwar versuchten die Soldaten in Osgiliath, die unter dem Befehl von Heermeister Faramir, dem jüngeren Bruder des gondorschen Helden Boromir, standen, ihre Stellung zu halten, doch auch hier war die Übermacht zu groß, sodass sie sich schließlich zurückzogen. Gothmog, der Befehlshaber der Orks, hatte dabei eine List angewandt wobei er mit Landungs Schiffen von dem Fluss aus angriff, womit Faramir und sein Trupp nicht gerechnet haben. Dabei wurden die flüchtigen Soldaten jedoch beinahe aufgerieben, da die Truppen Mordors, die von Cair Andros kamen, ihnen den Weg zur Stadt abzuschneiden drohten. Daher unternahmen die Ritter von Dol Amroth, die unter ihrem Fürsten Imrahil bereits früh der Stadt zur Hilfe gekommen waren, einen Ausfall, der einen erfolgreichen Rückzug ermöglichte. Allerdings fiel Faramir durch seinen verlustreichen Rückzug bei Denethor in Ungnade, weshalb er schließlich zu einem neuen Angriff aufbrach, um sein Ansehen bei seinem Vater mit einer Rückeroberung Osgiliaths wieder herzustellen. Dabei scheiterte er jedoch und seine Soldaten wurden allesamt getötet. Faramir selbst wurde schwer verletzt von seinem Pferd zurück nach Minas Tirith geschleift. Nur unweit hinter Faramir rückte nun auch das Heer Mordors heran und begann mit der Belagerung von Minas Tirith, wobei einzig Orks und Haradrim den Angriff auf die Stadt vorbereiteten und dabei die Köpfe der getöteten Soldaten mit ihren Katapulten auf Minas Tirith schleuderten. Die ebenfalls zu Mordor gehörenden Menschen aus Khand und Rhûn blieben zur Plünderung in Osgiliath zurück. Schlachtverlauf Belagerung von Minas Tirith thumb|left|Die Ork-Armee bei der Belagerung Bevor die Armee Mordors ihren Angriff auf Minas Tirith begann, sammelte sich das Heer zunächst vor den Mauern der Stadt und belagerte diese außer Schussweite der Verteidiger. Nachdem sich die Orks rund um die Stadt postiert hatten und Gräben aushoben, begannen sie zudem, Belagerungstürme, Katapulte und andere Gerätschaften in Stellung zu bringen. Auch in der Stadt selbst rüstete man sich, um den Angriffen der Orkarmee entgegentreten zu können. Schließlich begannen die Truppen aus Mordor mit einem Bombardement der Stadt, indem sie mit ihren Katapulten Steinbrocken in und über die Mauern schleuderten und so bereits schwere Schäden anrichteten. Die Menschen Gondors konterten jedoch mit ihren eigenen Katapulten und zerstörten die Kampfgeräte der Orks oder rissen Lücken in ihre Formation. Da Faramir im Sterben lag und Denethor sich isoliert hatte, übernahm nun Gandalf das Kommando über die Verteidiger von Minas Tirith und machte ihnen Mut. Allerdings nutzten die Orks nun ein neues Mittel, um die Soldaten zu verunsichern: Nachdem sie den Gefallenen des Kampfes bei Osgiliath die Köpfe abgeschlagen hatten, schleuderten sie diese mit ihren Katapulten in die Stadt. Da es immer wieder Soldaten gab, die ihre gefallenen Kameraden erkannten, schürte diese Aktion die Verunsicherung und Angst unter den Verteidigern. thumb|Der äußere Ring der Stadt wird eingenommen Schließlich starteten die Orks ihren Angriff, indem sie mit Rammböcken das Tor des Äußeren Rings zu durchbrechen versuchten. Allerdings war dieses zu stabil, sodass der Einsatz der Rammböcke ohne nennenswerte Wirkung blieb. Daher entschloss sich der Ork-Hauptmann, den größten Rammbock, Grond, einzusetzen. Durch den Einsatz Gronds und die Magie des Hexenkönigs, konnte das Tor zerschmettert werden, woraufhin zunächst gepanzerte Trolle in den äußersten Ring der Stadt vorrückten, um eine Schneise in die Reihen der Verteidiger zu schlagen. Hinter ihnen drang die eigentliche Streitmacht, bestehend aus Ork-Fußsoldaten, ein. Nach einem kurzen und heftigen Gefecht am Tor, befahl Gandalf den Rückzug in den zweiten Ring, da sie gegen die Zahl der einströmenden Orks nichts ausrichten konnten. Während die Orks immer weiter und heftiger vordrangen, erreichte Gandalf, durch Pippin, die Nachricht, dass Denethor sich und den noch lebenden Faramir auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen wollte. Sofort verließ Gandalf die Schlacht und konnte Faramir retten, Denethor hingegen verbrannte. Von dem Heer getrennt, wurde Gandalf nun allerdings zum Ziel des Hexenkönigs, dem obersten Nazgûl, der den Zauberer stellte. Als er Gandalf gerade entwaffnet hatte und ihn töten wollte, ertönten in der Ferne die Hörner der Rohirrim, weshalb der Hexenkönig von Gandalf abließ und sich der neuen Bedrohung zuwandte. Rohirrim und Haradrim thumb|Theoden stimmt die Rohirrim auf die Schlacht ein. Schließlich trafen die Rohirrim auf dem Schlachtfeld ein. Nachdem Théoden sie am Rande der Pelennor-Felder gesammelt hatte, schwor er sie auf den kommenden Kampf ein, bevor er sie in drei Hauptgruppen angreifen ließ. Auch die Ork-Streitmacht hatte die neu eingetroffenen Gegner bereits entdeckt und formierte sich neu, um ihre Flanke zu schützen. Als die Rohirrim angriffen, konnten die Linien der Orks dem Ansturm der Reiter jedoch nicht lange standhalten, woraufhin sich die Formationen beider Parteien auflösten. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Rohirrim das Blatt wendeten, da Teile des Ork-Heeres sich zur Flucht wandten und den Rohirrim damit Platz für den Kampf machten. thumb|left|Die Haradrim greifen anBevor sich die Männer um Théoden und Éomer jedoch der Befreiung Minas Tiriths zuwenden konnten, sammelten sich die fliehenden Orks neu, um mit einer, in diesem Moment eintreffenden Kampfgruppe der Haradrim, welche auf Mûmakils ritten, auf das Schlachtfeld zurückzukehren. Da Théoden die Gefahr der Neuankömmlinge erkannte, scharte er seine Rohirrim erneut um sich und führte sie zu einem schnellen Gegenangriff, der den Vormarsch der Haradrim stoppen sollte. Allerdings hatten die Reiter nicht die nötige Reichweite, um die gewaltigen Mûmakils ernsthaft verletzen zu können, während die Haradrim von den Rücken der Tiere freies Schussfeld auf die Reiter und Soldaten Rohans hatten. Auch die Mûmakils selbst fügten den Rohirrim schwere Verluste zu, sodass der Kampf erneut zu kippen drohte. Erst als sich die Rohirrim neu formierten und in gemeinschaftlichen Angriffen den Mûmakils die Sehnen durchtrennten oder durch gezielte Schüsse die Führer der Tiere töteten, konnten sie einige Tiere zu Fall bringen und so den Vormarsch verlangsamen. Während des Kampfes griff überraschend der Hexenkönig in das Geschehen ein und attackierte Théoden. Nachdem er ihn zu Boden geschleudert hatte, stellte sich jedoch Éowyn zwischen den Nazgûl und seine Beute. Da sie als Ritter getarnt war, erkannte der Hexenkönig sie nicht und griff sie an. Weil sie eine Frau war, gelang es Éowyn, den Ringgeist zu vernichten, der durch keines Mannes Hand getötet werden konnte. Die Entscheidung der Schlacht Daraufhin verschärfte sich die Gewalt der Schlacht noch einmal, als die Reiterei aus Minas Tirith den Rohirrim, die nunmehr unter Éomers Befehl kämpften, zur Hilfe eilten. Zugleich begannen die Fußsoldaten der Stadt an den südlichen Mauern gegen die Armee Mordors auszurücken. Zwar hatte Éomer durch seinen ungestümen Angriff zunächst einen Keil in die Reihen der Südländer treiben können, doch geriet er nun in Bedrängnis, da die Mûmakils immer noch eine große und schwer zu beseitigende Bedrohung darstellten. Zugleich begannen weitere Truppen aus Mordor über Osgiliath vorzurücken, und die Rohirrim drohten nun zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Die von Gothmog, dem Statthalter von Mordor, in den Kampf geschickten Streitkräfte bestanden nun aus Ostlingen und anderen rekrutierten Kämpfern aus verschiedensten Reichen: Variags aus Khand, weitere Südländer und schwarze Menschen aus Weit-Harad. Diese neuen Truppen begannen sich aufzuteilen, wobei ein Teil die Verteidiger Gondors von den Rohirrim abschnitt, damit diese auf sich alleine gestellt waren. thumb|left|Die Orks erwarten die Korsaren - eine böse Überraschung Inmitten der Schlacht trafen Kosarenschiffe am Schlachtfeld ein, die unter der Fahne der Korsaren von Umbar segelten, genau so wie Denethor es im Palantír gesehen hatte. Dieses Bild entmutigte die Verteidiger, die sowieso schon kurz vor der Niederlage standen und hinter den Schiffen eine weitere Verstärkung für den Feind befürchteten. Doch Denethor hatte sich geirrt was die Besatzung der Schiffe anging, denn sie entpuppten sich als wertvolle Verstärkung, da sich bald das Banner Elendil über ihnen entfaltete und sie bei der Landung Menschen aus Gondor absetzten. Die Schiffe waren flussaufwärts von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli übernommen worden, die das Schattenheer für den Kampf gewonnen hatten und mit diesem die Korsaren hatten überwältigen können. Daraufhin hatte Aragorn, dem sich inzwischen eine Gruppe weiterer Waldläufer um seinen Vetter Halbarad angeschlossen hatte, Truppen aus den südlichen Lehen aufgenommen und war mit diesen in Richtung Minas Tirith gesegelt. Somit wurden die Orks von der eintreffenden Unterstützung für Gondor völlig überrascht und waren zusätzlich verunsichert. Das brachte Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Verteidiger Gondors neuen Mut fassten, einen Vorteil für eben diese. An vorderster Front griffen die Rohirrim und die Ritter aus Dol Amroth die Streitkräfte Mordors mit neuer Stärke an und als die Verstärkung um Aragorn von den Schiffen kam, wandten sie sich die Truppen Mordors bald zur Flucht. Doch obwohl sich das Blatt nun gewendet hatte, sammelten sich die auf der Flucht befindlichen Orks, Ostlinge und Südländer immer wieder zu Gruppen und leisteten erbitterten Widerstand. So zogen sich die Kämpfe noch über den gesamten Tag, bis die Schlacht endgültig vorbei war. Folgen thumb|left|Die Sieger besprechen ihr weiteres Vorgehen Nach dem Ende der Schlacht begann man mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Überlebende Orks, die Noch nicht geflohen waren, wurden getötet, ebenso wie verwundete Feinde. Als Éomer den toten Théoden mitsamt der scheinbar ebenfalls getöteten Éowyn fand, ließ er die beiden in einem Trauerzug zur Stadt tragen; nachdem man jedoch festgestellt hatte, dass Éowyn noch lebte, brachte man sie in die Häuser der Heilung. Unterdessen war auch Aragorn in Minas Tirith angekommen, hatte jedoch seine Königsbanner wieder entfernt und hatte so als Waldläufer die Stadt betreten. Seine Tarnung wurde jedoch aufgedeckt, als es ihm gelang, mit der dem König vorbehaltenen Gabe des Heilens sowohl Éowyn wie auch Faramir zu kurieren. Anschließend begannen die Heerführer der verschiedenen Völker das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Da den Siegern bewusst war, dass Sauron noch lange nicht besiegt war, entschlossen sich Gandalf und Aragorn dazu, mit sämtlichen verbliebenen Streitkräften zum Morannon, dem Schwarzen Tor, zu ziehen und Mordor so direkt herauszufordern. Damit wollten sie Sauron und seine Truppen ablenken, um Frodo Beutlin das Erreichen des Schicksalsberges zu ermöglichen. Somit ging aus der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor ein neu erstarktes Bündnis hervor, dass sich auf den Weg zum Morannon machte, wo es kurz darauf zu einer weiteren Schlacht kam. Hinter den Kulissen Die Romanfassung und die Filmversion unterscheiden sich in einigen Punkten. Im Artikel wurde versucht, möglichst viel aus beiden Medien zu übernehmen. Da sich einige Punkte jedoch widersprechen, wurde sich in diesen Fällen an die Buchvorlage gehalten. Die wichtigsten Unterschiede sind wie folgt: * Hilfegesuch bei den Rohirrim: Während im Film Théoden auf die Leuchtfeuer reagiert, ist im Roman der Bote Hirgon ausschlaggebend. Im Artikel wurde jedoch beides verwendet, da auch im Roman die Leuchtfeuer entzündet werden. Allerdings sollte man beachten, dass Denethor im Roman Rohan freiwillig um Hilfe ersucht, während es im Film nur durch eine List von Gandalf und Pippin gelingt. * Im Film gelingt es Grond, die Tore von Minas Tirith zu durchbrechen, während im Roman die Hilfe des Hexenmeisters von Nöten ist. thumb|Filmversion: Das Schattenheer erobert Minas Tirith und schlägt die Orks in die Flucht. * Während im Roman die Armee der Toten, nach dem Sieg über die Korsaren befreit wird, und Aragorn mit Truppen aus den südlichen Lehen weitersegelt, erreicht er im Film mit dem Totenheer die Stadt und dieses ist der entscheidende Faktor zum Sieg. Sowohl die Verstärkung aus den südlichen Lehen als auch die kleine Gruppe Waldläufer, die sich ihm anschließt, weden im Film nicht erwähnt. Die bekanntesten Gefallenen der Schlacht: Zwar verlief die Schlacht um Minas Tirith siegreich für die freien Völker, doch war sie sehr verlustreich, denn es fielen viele Krieger der Menschen von Gondor und Rohan. Einige der Gefallenen sind hier aufgelistet: - Denethor II. von Gondor (dem Wahnsinn verfallen und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt) - Hirluin der Schöne (fiel gegen die Orks von Minas Morgul, als er mit seinen Männern den Rohirrim zu Hilfe kam) - Duilin und sein Bruder (beide fielen gegen die Mûmakîl, als sie ihre Bogenschützen gegen sie führten) - Forlong von Lossarnach - Halbarad der Läufer (fiel gegen die Südländer kurz nachdem er mit Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas in Osgiliath landete) - Théoden von Rohan (fiel gegen den Hexenkönig) - Grimbold der Wütende Quellen * * Kategorie:Bewaffneter Konflikt Kategorie:Bewaffneter Konflikt ca:Batalla dels Camps de Pelènnor en:Battle of the Pelennor Fields es:Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor fr:Bataille des Champs du Pelennor it:Battaglia dei Campi del Pelennor pl:Bitwa na Polach Pelennoru pt-br:Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor ru:Битва на Пеленнорских полях